Shadow or Light?
by FantasiaQueen13
Summary: A month after the GMG, Lucy gets replaced by Lisanna. Upset, she visits Sabretooth, a rival guild, & receives comfort from the Twin Dragons & Yukino. When she returns, Team Natsu calls her a traitor causing her to leave the guild. She joins Sabretooth, where she falls in love with one of the Twin Dragons. Will it be Sting? Or will it be Rogue? Comment your vote as soon as you can!
1. Replaced

**Lucy's POV:**

It was dark in my room as I sat huddled on my bed. The quiet sobs shook my body as I recalled what just happened. . .

~ _ **FLASHBACK~**_

 _It had been a month since the Grand Magic Games and Natsu was always hanging out with Lisanna. I was chatting with Levy and Wendy when Natsu came up behind me._

 _"Hey, Luce, can you come with me for a second? I need to talk to you about something," Natsu whispered to me._

 _I nodded and told the girls that I'd be right back. I followed Natsu to the back of the guild, where I saw that the rest of Team Natsu, as well as Lisanna, were waiting for us. I frowned as Natsu went to stand next to Lisanna and held her hand._

 _"Natsu, what's goin-"_

 _"Lucy, we're kicking you off of Team Natsu," Gray interrupted. My widened in shock. "Instead, Lisanna will be taking your place as she's much stronger than you and is Natsu's girlfriend," Erza stated_

 _"B-but. . . why? Why are you doing this?" I stuttered._

 _Lisanna laughed. "Don't you get it? They don't want you anymore and they never needed you anyways. You were just a lost puppy they felt sorry for, so get lost," she sneered._

 _Blinking back tears, I turned and ran out of the guild._

 _~ **END OF FLASHBACK~**_

Knock, knock*

Wiping my tears, I got up to open the door.


	2. Sabretooth

**Lucy's POV:**

I open the door to see the worried faces of Levy and Wendy. I tried for a smile but failed miserably and tears started to fall again. My friends led me to my couch where we sat down

"Lu-chan, what's wrong?" Levy asked.

"Please tell us, Lucy-nee," Wendy pleaded.

So I told them what happened. When I finished, neither one of them spoke.

Finally, Levy broke the silence. "Those bakas! I can't believe they would do something like that!"

"I-I need to take some time off from the guild. I think I'll go and visit Sabretooth," I said. After the Grand Magic Games, Levy, Wendy, and I became friends with Sabretooth and they have changed for the better. However, the rest of the guild still hates them.

"Ok, but please be careful, Lucy-nee," Wendy said, as she and Levy hugged me. I nodded, and after packing some stuff, I left for Sabretooth.

2 Hours Later:

I hopped off the train and started to make my way through the town. As I walked, I was thinking about what Team Natsu said.

 _'How could they do that to me?'_ I thought, _'Did all our time together mean nothing to them?!'_ I was so lost in thought, that I didn't notice where I was going.

"Hey, watch out!"

Someone grabbed my arm, stopping me from walking into a wall.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was lost in thoug-" I stopped when I saw who it was.

"Sting!!"

He grinned. "Hey there, Lucy. How have you been doing?"

I lowered my head. Sting frowned.

He was about to ask me something when his teammates appeared. Rogue gave me a small smile, while Yukino's eyes lit up and she grinned.

"LUCY! It's so nice to see you! What brings you here?" she exclaimed.

I gave her a faint smile, but they noticed something was up.

"Why don't we go to Sting and I's house?" Rogue suggested, "We can talk there."

I gave him a grateful look.

And so, we went off to Sting and Rogue's house. Soon, we reached a two-story house that was white with black trim. We headed inside and that's when Yukino spoke up.

"Why don't you sit on the couch while I make us something to eat?"

I nodded, while Rogue went to help and Sting sat next to me. I could feel his gaze, so I turned my head to look at him, his eyes showing concern.

"Why are you staring at me?" I questioned.

Sting gave me a look, like 'Are you serious?' I shrugged.

"You seem to be upset about something," he replied. I gaped at him. I mean, I had gotten to know him him better over the past month, but I keep forgetting how perceptive he is sometimes. Most of the time, he's almost as dense as Natsu. My chest hurt as I thought about my so-called best friend.

"See, there's that look in your eyes again," Sting said. I looked at him, shocked that he could read me so well. _'I guess I couldn't read my team very well, since I never saw it coming.'_ "The look that shows that you've been hurt," he continued.

A tear slipped down my cheek. I took a deep breath as I prepared myself to explain what caused my pain.

"I was replaced."

 **Hey everyone, sorry I took so long to update, I got sick and had to catch up in my schoolwork. But I would like to thank you all for your reviews and that I'm already working on the next chapter. So I hope you continue to like my story. Oh, and if I make any mistakes or you think I could have written it a bit better, don't be afraid to tell me. I appreciate all reviews, especially when they help with my story. Have a good weekend everyone!**


End file.
